


Safety in You

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Late Night Anxiety, M/M, More fluff than angst, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, iwaizumi is afraid of thunder and lightnight, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Oikawa comforts Iwaizumi when a thunderstorm hits in the middle of the night.





	Safety in You

The storm started in the early night, the sky began to cry when they fell past consciousness into sleep and as midnight clocked the thunder began to clap and the lightning scream.

Oikawa woke first, the flashing blue spirits dancing in the windows of their bedroom, their booming laughter shaking the walls and panes. Iwaizumi lay asleep still on his stomach, his hand outreached over the edge of the bed, resting on the floor, the other pillowing his head.

Oikawa pulls the blankets up over Iwaizumi’s waist, covering his body as he sees a chill run through his skin.

He slides out of bed himself and pads across the carpet to the windows, pulling the string of the blinds to cover the world just as Iwaizumi’s always does. The sky flashes and claps and blurs in the rain and the house rattles. Iwaizumi moans, his brow creasing, his muscles tensing and then his eyes open the racing of his heart flashing in the reflection of his mind.

“Tooru?” Iwaizumi calls, pushing himself up in the bed. Oikawa turns as thunder breaks the hush again, and Iwaizumi jumps, sighing and pressing his hands to his forehead.

“I was just closing the blinds.” He pulls down on the last string, the blinds slinking down over the night sky windows. Iwaizumi breathes deeply, the sound swimming in the silence.

“Thanks.” He whispers and opens the bedside table drawer digging around for his headphones. The clatter of the pens and chapsticks in the drawer and hush of the rain and thudding of his heart is setting Iwaizumi’s teeth on edge, his bones already trembling in anticipation of more thunder and lightning.

Oikawa glances at the earbuds on the desk across the room. He picks them up as Iwaizumi’s digging becomes louder, harsher until he slams the drawer and presses his palms to his forehead. He stands at the edge of Iwaizumi’s side of the bed.

“Here.” Oikawa holds out the headphones to Iwaizumi, handing him his phone as well. Iwaizumi lifts his head from his hands and looks up at Oikawa, his eyes wide and brow tense like he’s pained by the anxiety in his core.

“Thank you.” He takes the headphones and phone, plugging them into each other and scrolling through the music. Oikawa steps closer to the bed and lifts a leg over Iwaizumi’s lap, straddling him.

His shins press to the mattress as he sits close, Iwaizumi placing his hands on Oikawa’s thighs. The thunder shatters the air and the lightning vibrates the air again. The sounds strike Iwaizumi like a bat, sharp and splintering and makes his heart jump down to his stomach, making his whole body feel heavier with fear.

“Shhhhhhh, look at me, Hajime, look at me.” Oikawa traces his fingers along Iwaizumi’s jawline and cups his cheeks caressing them. Iwaizumi’s eyes unchain from the windows and focus on Oikawa’s, falling deeply into their brown hues of sunsets.

“I’m here, you’re safe,” Oikawa runs his hands through Iwaizumi’s though hair, the tresses unexpectedly loose and soft between his fingers. Iwaizumi nods, leaning his head back into Oikawa’s touch, seeking its security and warmth as it spreads over his skin.

“You’re safe.”

Iwaizumi slides a hand up Oikawa’s thigh to his back pressing him forward and leaning in until they come together in the middle, slipping into each other like the ease of breathing. They relax each other and distract one another.

The music plays softly in the background of their kiss, Iwaizumi dedicating all his heartbeats to Oikawa, finding silence in his touch and finally feeling still in his skin, his chaos melting with the taste of Oikawa.

Lethargy still swims deep in their bones, and when they pull their lips apart they breathe each other in and the grow closer once again. Oikawa slides down Iwaizumi, laying his head against his chest wrapping an arm around his waist. Iwaizumi places a hand on Oikawa’s back, running it up and down and through his hair focusing on Oikawa alone as his eyes grow heavier.

The thunder booms and lightning again dances behind the window shades, and Iwaizumi holds his breath for a moment as the sound finds a way past his music, but then Oikawa says those words again.

“You’re safe, Hajime, you’re safe.” And Iwaizumi somehow hears him, feels the rumble of Oikawa’s voice in his chest and feels his heart calm at Oikawa’s reassurance, at his closeness.

“Tooru.” He lays back in his pillow, letting his head grow heavy. Oikawa hums his response.

“Thank you.” He says it in a whisper as his eyes drift past lids into another sight of consciousness. Oikawa kisses Iwaizumi’s chest, before falling heavily into a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Don't forget to leave kudos!!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> My Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
